My Uke, Your Uke
by Shion Shihakami-uchiFan 4ever
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Sasuke dijadiin Uke bersama? Baca disini! WARNING:YAOI, OOC parah, LIME,LEMON,PWP,FOURSHOME, 17 ! Tidak dianjurkan bagi anak kecil. Bagi yang TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA! Saya ulangi, DON'T LIKE?DON'T READ!


.............................................

Fic 4shome saiia yang pertamaaa! *tereak gaje ** disiram aer*. Tapi bukan LEMON pertama saia. Padahal gak pernah bikin 3shome, tapi langsung bikin 4shome. Auuuu , OK, otak bejad fujoshi saiia benar-benar sudah sangat akut.

Kumohon jangan marah , terutama para Sasuke Fans. Knapa? Baca warningnya!

Summary: gimana jadinya kalau Sasuke dijadiin Uke bersama? Baca disini! WARNING:YAOI, OOC parah, LIME,LEMON,PWP,FOURSHOME, 17+! Tidak dianjurkan bagi anak kecil.

Bagi yang TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA! Saya ulangi, DON'T LIKE?DON'T READ!

Pair: NEJISASU, ITASASU, NARUSASU, ITANEJI, ITANEJINARUSASU.

DISCLAIMER: sekalipun pingin, gak bisa nolak kenyataan kalo naruto punya Bang Kishi.

Fic ini NO PLOT, 100% HANYA rape!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-My Uke, Your Uke-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Macet. Itulah yang selalu terjadi dijalanan kota manapun di dunia ini. Dan bagi para pengendara, macet bagai suatu kelaknatan yang membuat tingkat kestressan seseorang makin menjadi-jadi.

"CIH!"

Decak seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang dikuncir sebahu.

"Sudah hampir 30 menit kita tidak bergerak."

Dua orang yang menumpang dikursi belakang itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Salah siapa tadi kita telat berangkat." Sungut seorang lelaki berambut pantat ayam dengan kesal.

"Kau menyalahkanku Otoutou?" lirik si pengemudi, Itachi Uchiha, kearah bangku belakang tempat adiknya duduk.

"Aku tidak hanya menyalahkanmu, tapi juga si mesum ini." Tunjuk Sasuke kesal pada orang yang duduk disebelahnya, Neji Hyuuga. Yang ditunjuk hanya menatap mesum orang yang disebelahnya.

"Hmm, jadi kau masih kesal karena tadi pagi?" Tanya Neji sambil tersenyum. "Kupikir kau akan senang kalau 'menu' paginya sedikit berbeda. Ya, kan Itachi-san?" tanya Neji pada Itachi. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum mesum sambil melirik adiknya melalui kaca spion.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" sungut Sasuke, memang ia masih kesal apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang itu padanya tadi pagi. Bayangkan, kakak dan kekasih kakaknya itu melakukan hal intim padanya bersamaan. Orang bilang nama lainnya threeshome.

Karena mereka sekarang pun dia sulit duduk dengan benar.

"Huh... membosankan kenapa macetnya parah sekali." dengus Sasuke.

Neji tersenyum mendengar keluhan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu untuk mengusir bosan?" Neji menggeser duduknya mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke yang tahu maksudnya, refleks mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari Neji.

"Jangan bodoh! Ini jalan raya!" tolak Sasuke, tangannya menahan wajah Neji yang semakin mendekat.

"Gezz, kau niat sekali melakukannya Neji." Sahut Itachi malas sambil melirik kekaca spion. Terlihat disana kekasihnya itu sudah setengah menindih tubuh adiknya. Dan sang adik berusaha menjauhkan diri dati kekasihnya itu, meski itu mustahil. Mengingat mereka sedang berada didalam mobil.

"Ayolah, kita juga bisa sekalian menghibur kakakmu yang sedang penat disana." Katanya sambil menunjuk Itachi yang sedang bersender malas pada bangku pengemudi yang didudukinya.

"Khh, jangan bercanda menjauh dariku!" perintah Sasuke. Tapi Neji sudah membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan bibirnya sekarang.

"Mmmm!" Sasuke mengerang. Mulutnya didominasi paksa oleh Neji. Neji menjilati bibir Sasuke perlahan. Lalu memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke melawan, tapi ia selalu kalah jika harus adu lidah dengan Neji. Dan Sasuke hanya pasrah saja, saat Neji menjilati seluruh isi ronggamulutnya.

"Mmhh..."Sasuke mulai menikmati permainan lidah Neji.

Masih mencium Sasuke. Neji membawa Sasuke agar duduk dipangkuannya. Kini sasuke duduk memunggungi Neji. Sasuke memutar kepalanya agar lebih mudah untuk berciuman.

Sesi ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, Sasuke pun melepas diri dari Neji karena keterbutuhannya akan oksigen. Neji melanjutkan kegiatannya, ia membuka resleting celana Sasuke dan meyusupkan sebelah tangannya kedalam celana Sasuke.

"Mmm.....ahh...Ne-Nejii..hen..tikan...." Sasuke mendesah, memohon untuk dihentikan.

Orang yang disebutkan oleh suara itu tidak mengindahkannya, ia masih asyik bermain dibagian paling pribadi milik Sasuke.

"Sssshh..ahh Nejiii..kumohon...jangan sekarang..." Sasuke memohon lagi.

Neji tidak berhenti, ia justru makin menggoda Sasuke. Ia memasukkan tangan kanannya yang menganggur kebalik baju Sasuke. Memainkan salah satu puting dibaliknya. Neji memijatnya pelan, lalu kasar. Sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya dibawah. Sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Neji pada adiknya dari kaca spion ditambah suara erangan Sasuke yang menjadi musik pengganti.

"Nggh... ahhh..." Sasuke mulai merasa dirinya memuncak. Neji menghentikan kegiatannya, dan sukses mendapat death glare dari Sasuke. Neji hanya tersenyum. Tanpa banyak bicara Neji mengubah posisinya kini ia berada diatas Sasuke, menindih tubuh kecil itu.

Neji melepaskan semua kain yang melekat di tubuh Sasuke. Ia juga melepas kemeja putih n=bergaris yang dipakainya. Kini tubuh putih sehalus porselen itu, terekspos jelas. Neji memandang liar tubuh halus tanpa cacat itu.

"Kau menggoda Sasuke." Bisik Neji ditelinga Sasuke, kemudian ia jilat cuping telinga itu, lalu digigit pelan.

"Nggg..." erang Sasuke. Neji melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia menyerang leher Sasuke, dimana sudah banyak kissmark terpampang disana. Bukan hanya dileher. Dada, perut, paha, selangkangan, begitu pula di tubuh bagian belakangnya. Hasil karya mereka selama ini.

"Ssshh..." Sasuke mengerang tertaham saat dirasakan tubuhnya ditembus oleh suatu benda asing, yang ia yakini adalah jari Neji.

Sasuke menggeliat, saat Neji menggerakkan jarinya. Neji menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Wajahnya kini mendekati tubuh Sasuke. Menjilati tubuh halus itu. Mulai dari dada, turun keperut, lalu turun lagi kebagian paling pribadi milik Sasuke. Mengulumnya, lalu mengigit pelan. Dan itu membuat Sasuke menyerukan lagu kenikmatannya.

"Nggg...ahh...sshhh Ne-Neji..." desah Sasuke tak beraturan. Tubuhnya menggeliat liar kembali saat Neji melepaskan jarinya. Neji pun melepaskan kulumannya.

"Kelihatannya kakakmu sudah tidak sabar." Bisik Neji sambil memperhatikan Itachi yang meraba-raba 'barang' nya sendiri.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja, jangan pedulikan aku." Ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah." Sahut Neji. Iapun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kembali pada Sasuke yang terkulai lemas. Karena sedari tadi ia belum mengeluarkan sari dirinya yang tertahan.

"Berbaliklah." Perintah Neji. Sasuke yang pasrah menurut saja. Ia agak susah membalik badannya, karena jok mobil yang digunakannya bercinta, cukup sempit.

Neji menyerang tengkuk Sasuke, membuat kissmark disana . bersamaan dengan itu, Neji memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Sasuke.

"AAKKHH!" jerit Sasuke, ia pun menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mencoba menahan rasa asing yang melanda ditubuh bagian bawahnya.

Neji yang menyadari itu, menarik sebelah tangannya, memijat barang pribadi Sasuke.

"Shhh... Sasu" Neji mendesah pelan, merasa otot-otot rektrum Sasuke menjepit dirinya didalam sana.

Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama dengan Neji. Tapi gerakan mobil yang membentur jalan membuatnya. Bergerak tidak karuan. Tapi, itu justru membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang membuatnya melayang.

"Ngghh.. ahhh Nejiii!" Sasuke meneriakkan nama itu ketika ia merasakan letupan kenikmatan keluar dari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya ambruk kejok mobil.

"Hhh..hhh." Sasuke terus mendesah, ketika Neji makin cepat memaju-mundurkan miliknya didalam tubuhnya. Tangan Neji mengangkat pinggul Sasuke lalu menggerakkannya seirama dengan dirinya. Sasuke hanya pasrah menerima.

Karena tak kunjung keluar, Neji semakin mempercepat gerakan dirinya. Menghentakkannya keras-keras. Dan membuat Sasuke terlonjak berteriak.

"AAAHH! SA-SAKIT!"

Tapi, Neji tidak peduli, ia semakin mempercepat gerakkannya. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Mencengkram kain jok mobil hingga robek. Rasanya sakit, bahkan Neji tak memberi kesempatan padanya untuk bernafas. Entah kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap.

Sasuke kembali ambruk. Tapi, Neji masih terus bergerak. Tak lama..

"Khh..shhhh...." Neji melenguh nikmat. Mengeluarkan sarinya didalam tubuh Sasuke. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia kembali menarik keluar dirinya dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya lirih. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban.

Neji yang heran merengkuh pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Hahhh, kelihatannya aku terlalu berlebihan. Adikmu pingsan Itachi." Seru Neji pada orang yang didepannya itu.

"Hhh, kalau begitu pakai bajumu. Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ucap Itachi. Ia pun melirik kebelakang, melihat adiknya yang tergeletak polos tanpa pakaian. Ia pun melihat pakaian adiknya, yang sedikit basah karena sari nya.

"Neji ambil selimut yang dibelakang, tutupi Sasu-chan dengan kain." Katanya pada Neji yang sudah selesai berpakaian,

"Hmm." Tanpa banyak bicara Neji segera mengambil selimut yang ada dijok belakang, dan menutupi tubuh Sasuke dengan itu. Neji memperhatikan wajah yang tertidur itu, tampan sekaligus cantik.

Tak lama mereka pun sampai disebuah vila dipedalaman gunung milik keluarga Namikaze. Ya, mereka kemari karena diundang berlibur oleh kekasih Sasuke secara resmi, Namikaze Naruto. Saat mereka sampai hari sudah sore.

Neji turun dan bermaksud menggendong Sasuke yang tertidur, rasanya tidak tega membangunkannya setelah dikerjai habis-habisan begitu oleh Neji. Tapi, tidak jadi karena Itachi sudah mendahului menggendong Sasuke dengan _bridal style._

"Kau bawa barang-barang saja, aku akan bawa dia kedalam." Neji pun menurut.

Sesampainya mereka didepan pintu.

"Selamat datang, kalian lama sekali." sahut suara dari cowok blonde hiperaktif, Namikaze Naruto.

"Gomen... macet parah." Sahut Neji. Naruto berniat membantu membawakan barang,tapi terhenti melihat Sasuke digendong oleh Itachi dan hanya ditutupi selembar kain.

" Teme kenapa?" tanya Naruto rada panik dan bergegas menghampiri Sasuke.

"Biasa, dikerjai Neji." Jawab Itachi. Mendengar jawaban Itachi Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap menonjok Neji.

"Tunggu Naruto, kau tahu 'kan kita sudah sepakat." Kilah Neji berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto pun perlahan menurunkan tinjunya.

" Tapi jangan sampai seperti ini. Bagaimana juga dia kekasihku!" marah Naruto.

Itachi pun yang mulai risih menenangkan mereka berdua. Tepatnya menenangkan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto, sekarang tunjukkan kamar untuk Sasuke. Kasihan dia bisa kedinginan."

Naruto pun mulai tenang, ia pun menunjukkan arahnya.

"Kamar Sasuke dilantai dua, paling pojok sebelah kiri lorong. Biar kuantar." Tawar Naruto.

"Tidak usah aku sudah punya gambaran, kau bantu saja Neji membereskan bawaan kami." Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum. Masih menggendong Sasuke, segera ia kekamar yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Dibelakang mereka, Itachi tersenyum penuh arti.

Naruto dan Neji terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Neji memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan Itachi.

'Kata 'tidak usah'yang diucapkan Itachi itu pasti berarti 'jangan ganggu'. Hhhh, dasar kakak pervert.' Pikir Neji.

Sementara Naruto menatap sebal pada Neji sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

* * *

KRIEET

Suara berderit karena pintu dibuka. Itachi berusaha menulikan semua suara sekecil mungkin agar adiknya tidak terbangun. Perlahan ia mendekati kasur ukuran king size, ukuran yang cukup besar untuk satu orang. Menidurkan adiknya kekasur senyaman mungkin.

Itachi memandang adiknya yang hanya terbungkus sehelai kain putih. Ia mengusapkan punggung tangannya kewajah Sasuke, pelan... penuh kasih sayang.

Itachi tersenyum saat Sasuke merespon sentuhannya dengan erangan kecil.

Entah setan apa yang mampir ke otaknya, perlahan ia mendekakan wajahnya kewajah adiknya. Dan menempelkan bibirnya kebibir ranum kecil Sasuke. Pelan, ia melumat bibir Sasuke. Sasuke mengerang kecil.

Itachi menjauhkan wajahnya. Membuka ikatan kain yang melilit ditubuh kecil itu. Memperlihatkan tubuh mungil itu terekspos jelas dimatanya.

Ada kilat aneh dibalik mata hitam onyx itu.

Itachi membuka ikatan pada rambutnya. Ia pun membuka kaus atasnya, melemparkannya ke samping kasur. Ia tidur disamping adiknya. Menarik selimut yang memang sudah disiapkan sampai menutupi setengah tubuh dirinya dan adiknya.

Kembali ia menciumi bibir mungil Sasuke, tapi kini lebih menuntut.

"Nggg..." sasuke mengerang pelan. Ia pun membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya yang tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat ditubuhnya berada dipelukan sang kakak.

"A-aniki..." Sasuke bergumam pelan.

"Ssstt, tidurlah lagi. Aku takkan menyakitimu.

Sasuke diam, menurut. Ia pun diam menerima semua sentuhan Itachi padanya.

Dibalik selimut, Itachi menciumi kening adiknya... lembut. Ciuman itu turun kebibirnya, dijilat lembut bibir kemerahan itu. Kemudian, turun keleher.

Itachi menghisap pelan leher jenjang pria yang dibawahnya itu. Perlahan ia gigit. Dan membuat Sasuke mengerang lembut.

"Nghh..." Itachi tersenyum mendengar reaksi Sasuke. Itachi pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia menjilati puting kiri adiknya. Kini tangannya pun ikut mengambil alih. Ia susuri lekuk tubuh Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya.

Naik turun dari dada, perut dan kepaha. Pekerjaannya berheti ketika tangannya sampai kebenda panjang pribadi adiknya itu.

Ia remas pelan. Membuat sasuke melenguh kecil. Itachi menyudahi tarian lidahnya didada adiknya. Kini mulutnya berpindah ke 'barang' Sasuke. Itachi menjilat pelan ujungnya, sebelum mengulumnya.

Itachi memaju-mundurkan kulumannya, membuat nafas sasuke semakin memburu. Tangan Itachi tidak menganggur, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memainkan puting Sasuke.

"A-aniki....khh..." Sasuke mendesah, merasa nikmat akan perlakuan kakaknya.

Itachi merasa, diri Sasuke semakin menegang. Ia pun mempercepat kulumannya.

"AAAHH..." Sasuke melenguh keras saat dirinya terbebas dari apa yang menahannya kedalam mulut Itachi. Itachi menelan semuanya, dan melepaskan diri Sasuke.

Itachi kembali menatap adiknya yang kelelahan dibawahnya. Pelan, ia mendudukkan Sasuke, menyenderkannya pada tiang kasur.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu Sasuke, yang dibawah sini sangat mengganggu." Bisik Itachi. Sasuke memerah mendengarnya.

Itachi berdiri dihadapan Sasuke, ia buka resleting celananya, dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi.

Itachi menyodorkan milikya kewajah Sasuke. Sasuke makin memerah melihat milik kakaknya yang besar. Ragu ia mengulumnya perlahan. Sasuke memajumundurkan kepalanya. Menikmati rasa kakak yang disayanginya.

"Ssshh...." Itachi mendesah pelan menikmati lembabnya mulut Sasuke pada dirinya yang lain. Ia pun tidak diam, ia maju mundurkan pinggulnya. Tangannya pun memajumundurkan kepala adiknya, agar bergerak lebih cepat.

"Ukhhh.." Sasuke tersedak karena perlakuan Itachi, Itachi pun menghentikan gerakannya. Sasuke berhenti sejenak, tak lama ia melanjutkan kulumannya lagi.

"Nggghhh...." Itachi melenguh saat merasa dirinya memuncak dan menyemburkan sari dirinya, kerongga mulut adik tersayangnya. Sasuke pun menelan habis, walau ada sedikit yang menetes kekasur.

Itachi melepaskan diri dari kuluman adiknya. Menatap Sasuke yang teronggok lemah dengan nafas tersenggal.

Sejujurnya, Itachi masih menginginkan lebih. Ia masih ingin merasakan tubuh adiknya lebih jauh lagi. Tapi diurungkan niatnya itu.

"Sasuke, sudah cukup. Tidurlah." Ucapnya lembut. Ia pun memposisikan tidur adiknya itu senyaman mungkin. Sebelum keluar, diciumnya kening adiknya itu... sayang. Tak lama Sasuke jatuh tertidur.

Dengan senyum lembut tak lepas dari wajah Itachi yang masih memandang Sasuke, iapun keluar kamar.

* * *

Di ruang keluarga tampaklah dua orang remaja lelaki sedanng duduk-duduk santai. Remaja yang memiliki mata lavender indah dan rambut panjang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah majalah ditangannya. Sementara, remaja dengan mata biru safir dan rambut blonde ala duren dengan bosannya memindah-mindah channel TV menggunakan remot ditangannya.

Sirambut blonde, yang kita kenal sebagai Namikaze Naruto. Melempar remot TV ditangannya, kearah sofa. Ia pun mendengus.

"Itachi-san lama sekali sudah bangun belum, ya?" tanya Naruto polos entah pada siapa.

Neji yang mendengarnya, hanya menghela nafas. "Kurasa belum, mungkin dia akan tidur lebih lama." Ucap Neji yang tahu apa yang menyebabkan Itachi tidak turun-turun. Naruto yang masih rada sebal sama Neji, hanya melirik sekilas.

"....."

"....."

Beberapa menit mereka lalui dengan keheningan. Dikarenakan Neji yang malas bicara. Dan Naruto yang marah pada Neji.

Narutopun yang tidak nyaman beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berniat kedapur, untuk membuat makan malam -or mencari hiburan-. Tapi, ketika Naruto melewati tangga yang dilantai dua, dia melihat Itachi menuruni tangga.

"Itachi-san!" panggil Naruto. "Sasuke mana? Dia belum bangun? Kenapa lama sekali?" Naruto menyerang Itachi dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Wowowo, satu-satu Naruto." Ujar Itachi melihat Naruto yang mukanya cemas bangett...

"Ahhh! Itachi-san jangan bercanda dongg! Naruto cemberut. " Sasuke masih tidur?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, kelihatannya lelah sekali." Jawab Itachi jujur.

"Terus kenapa Itachi-san lama sekali ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tadi sebenarnya pas aku mau keluar, Sasuke sempat bangun. Dan dia minta ditemani sama aku." Bohong Itachi lancar.

"Hooo..." jawab Naruto mangut-mangut polos – bego-. "Ya, sudah sebentar lagi makan malam. Aku mau siapkan dulu."

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Itachi.

"Gak usah, kalian 'kan tamu yang kuundang." Naruto nyengir.

"Ya,sudah. Tapi, kalau ada yang sulit, panggil saja." Kata Itachi tersenyum.

"OK, Nicchan." Canda Naruto. Itachi pun memberantakan rambut duren Naruto yang memang sudah berantakan. Naruto pun pergi kedapur, sementara Itachi pergi keruang santai dimana Neji berada.

"Dasar pembohong." Ucap Neji saat Itachi menghampirinya.

"Kau dengar, ya?" Itachi duduk disamping Neji. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung merengkuhkan tangannya memeluk Neji dari samping.

Neji cuek saja. Saat Itachi mulai meraba-raba dirinya.

"Kalau Naruto tahu akan apa yang kauperbuat pada Sasuke- meski kau kakaknya. Aku yakin kau harus menyediakan banyak es."

"Yah, karena pukulannya pasti akan membekas dengan jelas." Kikik Itachi. Mereka pun menunggu Naruto membuat makan malam.

"ITACHI-SAN! NEJI! MAKAN MALAMNYA 'DAH SIAP NIHHH!" Naruto berteriak sekeras mungkin dibalik ambang pintu. Tak peduli triakannya itu hampir membuat gendang telinga kedua manusia yang disebutkan pecah.

"Sssttt....Naruto.. kau bisa membangunkan Sasuke." Itachi mengingatkan. Neji mengorek-ngorek telinganya, takut ada gejala tuli mendadak.

"Hehehe, habis mesra banget sih kalian." Jawab Naruto yang nyengir melihat Itachi dan Neji yang berpelukan. Kelihatannya Naruto sudah melupakan kekesalannya pada Neji. Memang jika dia menyibukkan sesuatu dengan apa yang ia senangi, ia pasti bisa melupakan kekesalannya. Dalam hal ini, Naruto cukup senang memasak.- seperti istri ^^-

"Cepat sekali masaknya, rasanya aku baru sampai disini kau sudah selesai masak." Ujar Itachi.

"Hehehe, sebenarnya tadi kaasan sudah menyiapkan makanan setengah jadi untuk makan malam. Jadi aku tinggal hangatkan sebentar." Jelas Naruto.

"Hmm, ya sudah. Ayo makan." Neji menyela dan segera pergi keruang makan. Itachi dan Naruto mengikutinya di belakang. Mereka pun makan, sesekali saling bersenda gurau.

"Ah, aku bawakan makanan untuk Sasuke dulu." Kata Naruto. Ia pun mengambil makanan sisa, menatanya dan langsung –berlari- kekamar Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku cuci piring." Itachi menggulung lengan kausnya dan mulai mencuci. Sedangkan Neji, dia diam dimeja makan sambil memperhatikan Itachi yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Ng?" Itachi menoleh pada Neji yang memeluknya tiba-tiba dari belakang. " Kenapa?" tanya Itachi pada Neji.

"Kupikir aku ingin 'dessert' yang berbeda malam ini." Ucap Neji dengan seringai dibalik punggung Itachi.

"Bicara dulu pada Naruto, aku gak mau dapat bogem mentah dari dia." Ujar Itachi yang mengerti maksud kata 'dessert' dari Neji.

"Hm, dia pasti setuju." Sahut Neji lagi.

"Yakin sekali." Kata Itachi yang sudah menyelesaikan piring kotor terakhirnya.

"Naruto juga tidak akan menolak kalau mengenai Sasuke , kan?"

"Benar juga apa katamu. Kalau begitu nanti kita akan bicara." Ucap Itachi dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya.

* * *

TOKTOK

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, niatnya ingin mengantar makan malam Sasuke. Tapi sudah ketiga kalinya ia mengetuk sasuke tidak keluar kamar juga.

"Mmmm, masih tidur toh." Melihat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas bergelung dibalik selimutnya tanpa pakaian. * TANPA PAKAIAN SAUDARA-SAUDARA*

GLEK

Naruto menelan ludah. Dia mengalihkan mukanya yang tiba-tiba memerah saat menatap sosok Sasuke yang begitu sempurna.

"Ngg..." Sasuke menggumam. Ia pun membuka matanya setengah. "....."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke melihat Naruto berada diatasnya, kedua lengan Naruto menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya.

"Hee? Sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto bodoh.

"Kamu ngapain?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa perlakuan Naruto akan berujung ke alamat yang tidak baik. Lalu dia pun sadar kalau dirinya tidak memakai apapun. Sasuke menatap Naruto lagi. Dia pun menelan ludah melihat mata Naruto yang berkilat aneh menatapnya.

"Kau.... manis." Naruto berkata seakan tidak sadar.

"Hei, Dobe.... jangan bercanda." Sasuke kelabakan melihat Naruto berbeda dengan biasanya. "Nggghh..." Sasuke melenguh, ketika Naruto menciumi lehernya.

'Jangan bercanda! Aku ditiduri empat kali hari ini?' batin Sasuke. "Na-Naruto nggghhh...."Sasuke mendesah saat Naruto menjilati puting di dadanya.

"Khh.. tunggu.. janganh" Sasuke memohon. Naruto menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau melakukannya dengan Neji?" tanya Naruto rada ketus.

"!" Sasuke kaget sendiri. Ia pun sedikit memerah mengingat apa yang dilakukan Neji tadi. "Mmm Naruto itu...."

Sasuke terbelalak, Naruto menciumnya. Bukannya tidak pernah, sering malah. Mereka memang sudah melakukannya berkali-kali. Bukan hanya sekedar ciuman. Tapi, kondisi Sasuke sekarang sedang tidak fit karena sudah dirape 3 kali hari ini.

"Mpphh......." tapi Sasuke kembali pasrah menerima. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Na-Naruto..." ucap Sasuke disela-sela ciuman.

KLEK

Suara pintu terbuka, dan disana Itachi juga Neji berdiri dengan sedikit kaget. Tapi, tak lama mereka pun mendengus tersenyum.

"Sudah mulai duluan rupanya."

GLEK

Sasuke menelan ludah pahit.

* * *

Malam itu, kondisi kamar yang remang-remang dan kebisuan menjadi saksi keempat orang yang memadu kasih pada sebuah ruangan.

Diantara keempat orang yang tak menggenakan sehelai benangpun itu. Hanya seorang lelaki yang didominasi oleh ketiga orang lain. Menjadikannya bahan pemuas kenikmatan.

"Kkkhhh....ahhhh......" Sasuke menggeliat dipelukan ketiga pria itu.

Paha neji menjadi bantal Sasuke dan Sasuke mengulum kemaluan Neji dengan mulutnya. Naruto dibawah Sasuke, kebalikan dari Sasuke ia lah yang mengulum kejantanan Sasuke. Sedangkan, Itachi menyerang Puting dan leher jenjang Sasuke dari samping.

"Ngghh.. hhhh...." Sasuke mendesah tidak jelas. Gejolak nikmat yang dirasakan di beberapa titik vitalnya membuatnya tak dapat menahan hasratnya yang tertahan dibawah sana. Naruto menyadari milik Sasuke semakin mengejang. Ia pun menggoda Sasuke dengan menahan ujung kejantanan Sasuke dengan lidahnya.

"NGGG!NGGG!" Sasuke bergeliat liar. Karena tak dapat membebaskan dirinya. Itachi yang terganggu pekerjaannya, menahan tubuh Sasuke dan menindihnya. Kembali ia menyerang leher Sasuke menghisap, lalu menggigitnya hingga berdarah. Ini membuat Sasuke terlonjak. Kembali Itachi menjilat bekas gigitannya, menjilat darah yang mengalir diperbatasan leher putih itu hingga tak tersisa. Jilatan itu merambat naik kecuping telinga Sasuke dan diberi perlakuan sama seperti lehernya tadi.

Sementara dibawah, Naruto mengganti lidah yang menahan ujung kejantanan Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya. Sementara lidah nakalnya, kini menjelajah paha mulus Sasuke. Menjilatinya berulang-ulang, tak lupa meninggalkan kissmark disana. Masih menahan hasrat Sasuke. Kini tangan kirinya mengangkat sebelah kaki Sasuke, Naruto menunduk dan menjilati lubang Sasuke yang kelihatan nikmat dengan lidahnya. Perlakuan Naruto membuat gerakan Sasuke makin liar.

"AKKHH!" Neji berteriak, rupanya Sasuke menggigit milik Neji tanpa sengaja. Neji manarik miliknya dari mulut Sasuke. Ia menunduk,wajahnya mendekati wajah Sasuke. Kini Neji memberikan perlakuan yang hampir sama seperti yang dilakukan Itachi.

Ia jilat kening Sasuke,menciuminya. Ciuman itu pun turun menuju bibir menjilati bibir mungil itu. Menikmati setiap kelembutan bibir itu. Menelan erangan manis yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir itu. Neji pun menciumnya. Ganas dan menuntut. Menjelajahi setiap rongga mulutnya dengan teliti. Mengajak berdansa lidah terlatih Sasuke.

"Mmmm..mmm" erang Sasuke diantara kenikmatan yang dirasakan ditubuhnya. Kini ia tak peduli apa-apa lagi. Yang diinginkannya sekarang hanya kenikmatan didunia yang tak mengenal logika.

Setelah puas saling menjilati, kini mereka berganti posisi. Kini Itachi yang terlentang dibawah. Sasuke duduk di atas Itachi. Menanamkan dirinya dalam batang zakar kakaknya itu.

"Sshh..khhhh..." Sasuke mengerang menahan rasa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Menaik turunkan tubuhnya agar milik kakaknya tertanam sempurna.

Naruto mengambil alih agar Sasuke tidak bersuara terlalu banyak. Ia berdiri didepan wajah Sasuke, diatas Itachi. Menunjukkan miliknya tepat dimuka Sasuke. Sedikit menggoda, Naruto memainkan miliknya diwajah Sasuke sebelum memasukkannya. Naruto mencengkram kepala Sasuke, memajumundurkannya. Agar miliknya dimanja sedemikian rupa.

Sementara Neji dibelakang Sasuke. Menciumi tengkuknya. Sementara kedua tangannya bermain nakal dibagian depan. Tangan kanan memainkan puting Sasuke dan meraba-raba disekitar dada dan perutnya. Sementara, tangan kiri bermain-main di kejantanan Sasuke. Meremas pelan, memijatnya. Memanja bagian itu sedemikian rupa yang dia bisa.

Tak ada satu pun kata yang bicara dari mulut keempat insan itu, selain desahan dan erangan. Hanya tubuhlah yang bicara. Peluh keluar dari sekujur tubuh mereka.

Sasuke mulai kesulitan menaik turunkan tubuhnya, akhirnya Itachi membantunya. Ia mengangkat pinggul Sasuke, dan menghentakkannya keras-keras. Sasuke terlonjak, dan kembali menggigit kejantanan yang ada didalam mulutnya. Naruto meringis pelan.

Dibelakang, Neji meremas milik Sasuke yang menegang, tanda ia akan keluar.

Neji memberi tanda pada Naruto agar ia lebih cepat ejakulasi. Naruto mengangguk. Ia kembali menarik kepala Sasuke dan memajumundurkannya dengan cepat. Saking cepatnya, hingga Sasuke tersedak. Naruto mulai bereaksi. Ia pun menekan kepala Sasuke dalam, membuat Sasuke kembali tersedak. Neji pun mempercepat kerjanya, ia memijat milik Sasuke cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sasuke menyemprotkan spermanya yang sedari tadi tertahan ketangan Neji dan perut Itachi.

Sasuke ingin mendesah, tapi suaranya tertelan oleh sperma Naruto yang kini menyemprot membasahi rongga mulutnya. Sasuke menelannya.

"Sssshh.. jangan ditelan semua Sasuke... aku juga ingin..hhh..." ucap Naruto disela-sela desahannya akan kenikmatannya yang memecahkan keheningan malam saat itu .

Naruto melepaskan miliknya dari mulut Sasuke. Kini bibirnya yang berganti mendominasi mulut Sasuke. Naruto menghisap sisa sari dirinya yang tersisa dalam mulut Sasuke. Ia pun mendominasi mulut Sasuke dengan lidahnya.

Itachi yang berada dibawah, masih senantiasa menghentakan berkali-kali tubuh Sasuke. Ia pun ingin mencari kepuasan dalam dirinya. Neji pun kini berganti posisi, tubuhnya menunduk. Wajahnya kini mencari celah diantara pantat Sasuke. Ia jilati bentuk tubuh yang menggoda itu, ia pun menjilati batang Itachi yang menyempil disela-sela.

Itachi mulai merasakan perubahan dirinya. Ia mengangkat pinggul Sasuke cukup tinggi. Dan menghentakkannya sekali keras-keras. Membuat Sasuke terlonjak kembali. Kini ia bisa merasakan ada cairan basah yang diketahui cairan Itachi membasahi dirinya didalam sana. Pelan Itachi menarik keluar Sasuke dari sana.

Mereka berempat menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Nafas mereka memburu, namun diantara mereka Neji lah yang tidak terlalu lelah. Itachi segera bangun dari tidurnya, ia menarik Neji dan menindihnya. Kemudian menciumi bibrnya ganas.

"MMM!NGGG!" Neji mengerang disela-sela ciuman. Itachi membuka paksa kaki Neji. Tanpa persiapan apapun ia segera memasuki lubang Neji yang mungkin sedaritadi mengganggu pikirannya. Neji menerang sekeras mungkinn ia bisa.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto kembali memanja tubuh Sasuke. Menjilatinya, menggigit dan menghisapnya.

"Kelihatannya ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. Ya, kan Sasu-chan?" bisik Naruto ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke henya mendesah kembali walau pikirannya tak jauh beda dengan kekasihnya itu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

OWARI

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: **Gak nyambung! ceritanya gak nyambung sama sekali! Asal bikin scene aja yang penting jadi*jedotin pala ketembok* tata bahasanya aneh pula. Uhhhhhh! saia jadi pengen nge FLAME fic saia sendiri.

.............................................. Kurang HOT, ya? Ya, kan? Pasti kurang!-dirajam, disambit, dijitak, diapain deh-

Hhhh, padahal dah smangat 45, tapi pas didepan kmputer jadi bikin crita gaje bggini. Maap readers saia gak bisa bikin LEMON HOT yg romance,* saia serius*. Paling gak bisa mendramatisir kata * padahal suka kata2 puitis*. Akhirnya bikin dengan kosakata seadanya deh T^T. -Apa aku ikut bimbel sastra bahasa aja ya?- Apa saia ganti jalur aja?-dalam berbagai arti- * maksud?*

Maap! Saiia tlat publishh! Jangan salahkan Saiia! Salahkan FFn yang error di waktu yg salah!* pundung di pojokan*

.................

Ah, fic ini saia bikin karena saia sayannnngg banget ma sasu yg imut2*waktu kecil*^^ ( langsung ganti topik)

Sasu: sayangg pale lu! Lu bikin gue diperkaos 3 orang sekaligus!

Shion: baiklah saia akan mengatakan bahwa sejujurnya saia seneng banget nyiksa orang yang saia sayang. Contoh: adekku yang baru umur 1 tahun, saia sayang ma dia. Tapi ujung2nya saia bikin nangis en saia coman ktawa-tawa liat dia nangis . imuttt bangeettt, saia suka liat anak kecil nangiss*(^^)v*

Sasu: Lo, gila. kalo gitu, knapa gak Aniki aja! bukannya lu lbih sayang dia dri pada gue!

Shion: gak mau ah, soalnya di Anime en manga a sendiri Aniki dah menderita. Aku gak mau bikin dia lebih menderita lagi. En karena alasan gue rada sebel ma lo, gue bikin lu jadi uke a Aniki dkk( eh, kawan2nya ita-nii bukannya akatsuki.*iya bukan sih?* Ah,sutralah ini kan coman fic). * gak nyangkal lbih sayang Itachi ketimbang Sasuke*

Sasu: #$%^&*! PILIH KASIH LO!

Shion: biarin. Lagian tuh elo gue kasih kesempatan dirape ma cowo2 kren, bukannya trima kasih malah ngehina. Kalo gue jadi elo gue sih rela2 aja * WTF!O.O, saia keceplosan*-disambit-

Sasu: PERVERT LU!

Shion: makasih, aku sadar akan sifatku itu(^^). Tambahan lagi, sebenarnya awalnya saia niat untuk bikin fiveshome dengan menambahkan Gaara, tapi gak jadi soalnya critanya jadi ngalor-ngidur ksana kmari.

Sasu: alahhh, lu bikin yg fourshome aja ancur gini. Awas aja lu kalo berani bikin gue jadi uke lagi! Gue ini seme tahu!–ngacungin kusanagi-

Shion: hmmm, gmana ya? *pikir dulu deh* nanti aja deh soalnya gue lgi seneng nyiksa lo. Dalem mimpi aja gue, ngimpiin lu lgi dirape.* mungkin, saia lupa*

Sasu: LU BENERAN MESUM! DALEM MIMPI AJA LO AMPE MIKIRIN ORANG PADA NGE –piiiip-!

Shion: saia bilang mungkin, saia juga lupa. Apa saia yang mikirin kamu pas sadar ato lgi ngimpi.

Sasu: sama aja mesumnya!

Shion: ahhh, sabodo teuing, mending kta langsung tutup aja pmbicaraan ga jlas ini. Bisa2 aib saia kebuka semua.' Lagian sas, apa lu gak ngerasa kalau lu tuh dari tadi OOC?'

Sasu: Hei! Jangan lari dari pem-mmmmmm! * mulutnya saia bekep*

Yah saia minta maap pada reders yang sudah terjebak crita gaje begini. Saia benar-benar minta maap bila readers kecewa. Tapi saia tetep tunggu ripiu a^^. Kritik? Silakan. Saran? Akan saya terima senang hati. FLAME? Boleh, asal jangan anon.

........................REVIEW?....................


End file.
